jetfandomcom-20200216-history
Incoming JETs
This page is designed to help outgoing JETs (predecessors) find incoming JETs (successors) who are going to replace them. For the opposite, see the Outgoing JETs page. Different BOEs have various policies for allowing predecessors to contact their successors. Some will drop hints about their identity but not release contact information, so this page aims to help outgoing JETs get in touch with the person replacing them as soon as possible. Incoming JETs should leave their details here, and when outgoing JETs get some information about their successor they can search this page and get in touch with the right person. Note: 2007 information has been moved to Incoming JETs 2007 Instructions Incoming JETs :1) Create an account - just choose a username and password. Don't forget to include your e-mail address if you wish to be contacted via e-mail. Your e-mail address will not be publically viewable. :2) Return to this page and add your details to the relevant section in the following format: ::* INITIALS, Where you're from, - Other info :So for Joe Bloggs who comes from New York and registered BananaMan as his username this would give: ::* J. B., New York, - I majored in Japanese at Berkley. :Please note that these entries are organized by country, then state/province (if applicable), city, then initials. Therefore, look at the list already existing and make sure you're putting yourself where you belong so that you may be found easier. :3) Sit tight and wait to be contacted. Once you find out your placement information you can search for your predecessor on the Outgoing JETs page. Outgoing JETs :1) Search the list below with the information you have. :2) Once you think you've found the right person, click their username (e.g. ), fill out the form and hit "Send". :3) If you can't find your successor, try leaving your details on the Outgoing JETs page so they can find you! ALTs coming from... United States Alabama Alaska Arizona Arkansas California * E.M., Moreno Valley, University of California: Riverside, 2007. B.A. in Anthropology, with a minor in Creative Writing. * B.F., San Francisco, University of California Santa Cruz, 2007. B.A. in Politics * C.S., Los Angeles, - University of California, Santa Barbara, 2008, B.A. in Global Studies and Japanese. Placed in Osaka Prefecture. Colorado * D.H., Boulder University of Northern Colorado: Greeley, 2007. B.A. in German, heading to Shinano-machi in Nagano Prefecture. Connecticut Delaware Florida * B.B., Florida State University, Tallahassee 2006. B.S. Art Education k-12 2008 M.S. Multilingual Education / TESOL. I am a certified teacher. Going to Sanuki-shi in Kagawa-ken (Shikoku) * D.T., - Heading to Hokkaido Georgia Hawaii * T.T., Wailua, Kauai, San Diego State University 2008. B.A. in Japanese, minor in Linguistics emphasis on ESL, Moving to Shibukawa, Gunma. Idaho Illinois *P.S., Chicago, - I majored in Psychology at the University of Illinois Champaign-Urbana Indiana Iowa Kansas Kentucky Louisiana * J.P., Shreveport, - I majored in Japanese Studies at the University at Albany (SUNY), now headed to the pear orchards and country charms of Nambu-cho, Tottori. * S.B., New Orleans, - English major from UNC, placed in Mie Maine Maryland Massachusetts Michigan * B.K., Fenton, - I majored in Computer Science at Baker College. * T.W., Novi, - Concordia University, Ann Arbor '06. Major: Secondary Art Education, Minor: Secondary English Education. I am a certified teacher. Placed in Sendai-shi, Miyagi-ken. * K.S., Eaton Rapids, - Double major from MSU, East Lansing in English and Japanese '08. * J.J., Ann Arbor, - I majored in philosophy and Asian Studies: Japanese at the University of Michigan. * J.J., Lake Orion, - Majored in German at MSU in '08 in East Lansing. Placed in Hyogo-ken. Minnesota Mississippi Missouri Montana Nebraska Nevada New Hampshire New Jersey New Mexico New York North Carolina North Dakota Ohio C.R., Toledo, OH, Majored in English-Creative Writing at the University of Toledo. Going to Onomichi, Hiroshima-ken. Oklahoma Oregon Pennsylvania * A.R., Philadelphia/Bristol, - I double majored in English and Communications at Temple University. * James Jones, Mt. Pocono, PA * S.J., Philadelphia, - Majored in Japanese at the University of Pittsburgh * A.B., Pittsburgh, - I graduated from Duquesne University with a Modern Languages and Literatures major, but I took Japanese at the University of Pittsburgh. I've been placed in Nago, Okinawa. * L.C., Philadelphia Area, - Majored in Communications, Minored in International Studies and Italian at Penn State University. Placed in Hiroshima-ken. Rhode Island South Carolina South Dakota Tennessee Texas * R.A.S., Austin, - I majored in English/Creative Writing/Fiction at SMU. * K.M.K. and K.W.K., Houston, - Married couple, both shortlisted. Both graduated with degrees in Theatre from Abilene Christian University. - both placed in "Shizuoka-ken in Shizuoka-ken" * R.R., San Antonio, - UT Health Science Center at San Antonio. I was placed in Hokuto-shi in Hokaido. * J.W., Houston, - History major at Grinnell College in Iowa. I've been posted to Nagasaki-ken. Utah * J.D.O. or D.O., Salt Lake City, - Accounting Major from University of Utah. the_goosemaster@hotmail.com Vermont Virginia Washington * W.H., Seattle, Undergraduate in Comparative History of Ideas, Master's in Policy Studies from UW. Placed in Shimane-ken. * R.S., Spokane, Graduate in Philosophy and International Relations. Placed in Takeo, Saga. West Virginia Wisconsin Wyoming United Kingdom England N.K. and D.S, Manchester, , couple heading to Tamano, Okayama Northern Ireland Scotland Wales Ireland Canada Alberta British Columbia * K.G, Surrey, - BA in English Lit at Simon Fraser University, Masters of Library and Information Studies from McGill University. * T.Z., Vancouver, - Majored in International Relations and Spanish at the University of British Columbia. * T.J., Prince George, - Majored in International Studies and Political Science at UNBC. Going to Hiroshima-Ken. Manitoba Newfoundland and Labrador Nova Scotia Ontario * S.W., Ottawa, - Graduated from Visual Arts at Ottawa University. Going To Okayama-ken. * D.M., Ottawa, - Graduated from Visual Arts at Ottawa University. Going to Onomichi-shi, Hiroshima-ken. * C.L., Toronto, - Graduated University of Toronto, H.BSc. Going to Okayama-ken. * F.M., Ottawa, - BA Arts Cdn. History minor Geog. Originally from Alberta. Going to Himeji-shi, Hyogo-Ken * P.J.J., Ottawa, - Linguistics Major, Japanese and Math minors, also with a university TESL certification. Off to Oita, Oita. Prince Edward Island Quebec * E.L., Montreal, - Majored in Italian at Concordia University - Hyogo-ken prefectural ALT. * V.C-O., Montreal, - Majored in TESL at McGill University. Saskatchewan Australia New South Wales * G.Y., Sydney, - Graduated from the Conservatorium of Music Sydney - Bachelor of Music (Composition) Honours Class I. I like icecream. Queensland South Australia Tasmania * RM, Hobart, - Graduate working as a journalist. Victoria Western Australia New Zealand Other CIRs coming from... United States * N.S., Pennsylvania, - Gettysburg College Japanese Studies and Anthropology. Studied abroad in Kameoka, Kyoto with Rotary International in high school and Kansai Gaidai. * R.J.H, Chicago, IL., - Currently graduating from Earlham College with a BA in Japanese Studies, minor in Film Studies. Studied one year abroad at Waseda University / Practicum in Muramatsu, Niigata. Got placed in Osaka-shi. * C.V., Riverside, CA., -I work for California State Disability Insurance. I've been told I'll be in the kencho in Miyagi. United Kingdom Canada New Zealand Other SEAs coming from... United States United Kingdom Ireland Canada Australia New Zealand Other Category:Information